


Clown

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Halloween, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scared Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen, WTF, coulrophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock recibe un mensaje de Mycroft en el que le informa de la próxima fiesta que se hará por Halloween en la casa de Mummy. El disfraz de John terminará alterando a Sherlock un poco, sólo un poco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… Esto llegó a mi cabeza ayer por la noche, mientras veía una película, (Gacy) en compañía de unos amigos y un par de bebidas *no bebí mucho, pero como nunca lo hago, ya se imaginarán* Y fue algo ciertamente incómodo, pues les tengo un horrible pavor a los payasos. El caso es que, mi computadora estaba cerca, la idea seguía en mi cabeza y sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de dormir después de que ciertos recuerdos regresasen a mi mente. El intento de escenarios “chistosos” fue una forma de dejar de pensar tanto en el hecho de que estaba sola en mi casa y estaba lloviendo, esa es mi excusa x3

Todo empezó con un mensaje corto y conciso, directo al punto:

 _Fiesta de Halloween en casa de Mummy, quiere que traigas a John contigo._ — MH

OoO

Hacía media hora que John se había encerrado en la habitación que compartía con Sherlock, con el simple y burdo pretexto de que no quería que Sherlock le mirase antes de que se hubiese puesto todo el disfraz. La idea claramente era algo tonto al parecer de Sherlock, pero tan pronto John salió del cuarto, cada pensamiento en la mente de Sherlock se vio remplazado por un simple propósito: ¡Corre!

Sherlock nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida; contando las largas y pesadas carreras tras un par de delincuentes, pero su reciente carrera había sido por un motivo distinto: esta vez no había un ladrón/traficante/violador al que perseguir, pero si había un John con nariz redonda y roja como la sangre del que huir sin pensarlo dos veces. Sherlock sabía que era John, su John, ése al que tanto ama, pero una vez que lo vio salir de su habitación, usando esa endemoniada ropa y maquillaje en su rostro, todo pensamiento de amor, e incluso deseo, se evaporó. Aún podía escucharle gritar desde las escaleras, pero por nada del mundo se detendría; no si _aquello_ seguía dentro de su apartamento.

La sorprendida cara de Lestrade fue lo primero en recibirlo al llegar a Scotland Yard, tratando de calmarlo y teniendo en mente que Sherlock quizá estaba drogado, porque, en serio, ¿quién demonios llega corriendo y diciendo que hay un payaso en su apartamento?; de acuerdo, sería el caso de muchos si se tratase de un payaso asesino o algún rarito que simplemente se planta frente a tu casa y le da la gana de saludarte y quedarse en el mismo lugar durante largos minutos, pero… ¿qué sucede cuando es Sherlock Holmes quien llega corriendo y gritando semejante cosa?

El tono de llamada en espera comenzaba a sonar por segunda vez en el teléfono de Lestrade, esperando ser atendido por Mycroft, pues estaba seguro de que al gobierno británico le encantaría ser interrumpido en alguna junta importante porque su querido y sociópata hermano se había vuelto a meter quién-sabe-qué-cosas.

 Sherlock recobró la compostura una vez que la estupidez de Anderson se hizo notar. Le había explicado a Greg lo que había pasado y la única respuesta del inspector había sido una carcajada y enseguida una cara seria, escuchando tras la explicación la áspera voz de Mycroft al otro lado de la línea. Para su fortuna y alivio, Mycroft se tomó lo ocurrido con humor, sabiendo a la perfección la reacción que tenía su hermano ante tan curiosos personajes.

Había que admitir que hasta cierto punto, Greg se había realmente preocupado por lo que Sherlock decía, pues un payaso en tu apartamento no es exactamente algo que te cause mucha alegría, a menos que seas un niño al que simplemente le importa un comino si el tipo que infla los globos, es o no un maldito psicópata, pero no hay culpa alguna, no todo el mundo figura que cada payaso es _John Wayne Gacy_ *.

Después de un par de respiraciones profundas, Sherlock se vio a sí mismo capaz de tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para pedirle a Lestrade que fuera al apartamento y pidiese amablemente a John que se deshiciera del maldito traje; lo rompiera, quemase y esparciese las cenizas que quedasen en el Támesis, porque sólo haciendo eso, Sherlock regresaría al apartamento. Quizá tendrían una pequeña pelea esa noche, cuando Sherlock se rehusase por completo a tener sexo con John por el simple hecho de que la imagen de su novio vestido de payaso seguía en su mente. Recibiría muchos: _Es sólo un jodido disfraz, Sherlock._ Y él, gentilmente, replicaría con un dulce y suave: _No me follarás después de haber usado ese “jodido disfraz”, John._ El bueno, amable y comprensivo de John, entendería a Sherlock y pasaría la noche en su anterior habitación, dejando tras de sí al magnífico y brillante Sherlock Holmes gritándole: _¡Tú quitarás el semen de esa camiseta, John!_ Y quizá, sólo quizá, John lo haría. Pero no habría necesidad de pensar en aquello en ese momento, pues la idea de pensar en qué tipo de jabón sería útil para deshacerse de dichas manchas, no hacía más que hacer que el miembro acariciado con desesperación dentro de su puño, perdiese todo interés en manchar esa bonita camiseta morada frente a él.

La insistente voz de Lestrade eliminó todo “quizá” de la mente de Sherlock. _Estoy en el trabajo, Sherlock. No iré a tu maldito apartamento a decirle a John que se deshaga del traje de payaso,_ esa fue su simple sentencia. Y Sherlock sabía que no conseguiría más después de ver que Greg le cerraba la puerta de su oficina en la cara. Sintiéndose ignorado por _Gavin,_ ¿o era Garfield?, Sherlock abandonó Scotland Yard, deteniendo a ese mágico taxi que emergía de la nada siempre que lo ocupaba.

 _¿Dónde demonios te has metido?_ — JW

Y sí, aquel mensaje no auguraba nada bueno, Sherlock lo sabía. No quería regresar al apartamento, no si John seguía usando aquella ropa. ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades de poder escabullirse por la puerta de la cocina y encerrarse en su habitación mientras John gritaba que le abriera la puerta? Las posibilidades estaban a su favor, pero, ¿qué tan seguro sería que John no le estuviese esperando en la puerta del apartamento? Bueno, estaba seguro de que John no se quedaría en la entrada, observando a cada persona que giraba en la esquina, esperando a que una de ellas fuese su maniático novio; quizá lo haría un par de minutos, antes de que su sentido común le hiciese saber lo mal que se veía un hombre vestido de payaso que mira detenidamente a cada persona que sale de la nada. Además, ¿qué explicación daría a la policía, en caso de que alguien la llamase? Algo como: _No, no. Yo sólo estaba esperando a mi novio. Verá; él se fue corriendo cuando me vio vestido así. No soy ningún psicópata y mucho menos busco asustar a las personas._ Puede que la policía le creyese, pero harían una investigación más a fondo cuando John les informase que estaba justo afuera de su apartamento, y la mujer que vivía en uno de ellos era su casera, no una de sus tantas víctimas. Aunque… ¿quién le aseguraba que no revisarían su apartamento? Es ahí cuando las cosas se pondrían feas. El conjunto de cosas no daría un buen resultado. Un apartamento lleno de polvo + fotografías de cadáveres en la pared, junto a una cara sonriente que tiene obvios disparos + químicos de dudosa procedencia + una cabeza cercenada en el refrigerador, cuidadosamente siendo acompañada por un frasco con dedos y un par de ojos en el microondas + un sujeto vestido de payaso = _Te visitare en prisión, John,_ esa sería una buena respuesta por parte de Sherlock, ¿no? Después de todo, ¿no es eso lo que la gente normal hace?; ¿apoyarse mutuamente, especialmente a tu pareja?

 _Diles que no toquen nada._ — SH

 ** _¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Que se lo diga a quienes?_** — JW

_A la policía, obviamente._

**_¿Policía? ¿Qué cojones hiciste, Sherlock?_ **

_Yo tengo una cuartada, John. Y ciertamente no soy yo quien está usando un disfraz de payaso. No encontraran nada en mi persona, ¿pero, qué hay de ti, John?_

**_10 minutos._ **

_¿10 minutos? ¿10 minutos qué?_

**_9 minutos. Tienes nueve minutos para traer tu maldito trasero de regreso a Baker Street._ **

_¿Sabes que es considerado un delito el amenazar a alguien por medio de mensajes? No creo que quieras agregar “amenaza” a esa lista por la que te sentenciarán, John._

**_No es una amenaza, Sherlock. Es una simple advertencia._ **

_¿Y si en realidad John es como John Wayne Gacy?,_ pensó. ¿Qué tal si en verdad toda aquella fachada de Ex—médico militar es sólo una forma de cubrir lo que es? ¿Y si es la noche de Halloween la que John espera para atacar? Sherlock no está seguro; ahora que lo piensa, John no ha pasado los antiguos Halloweens con él, siempre usaba la excusa de que tenía una cita con una nueva tipa que comenzaba a trabajar en la clínica, pero… ¿en realidad era una cita, o un secuestro planeado con maestría y sangre fría?

El taxista se detuvo frente a la puerta con el 221b estampado al frente con letras doradas. Sherlock pagó lo debido y se adentró al lugar, sabiendo que John estaba escaleras arriba, esperándolo, probablemente en su sillón. Tomó una exagerada bocanada de aire y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Al final si había un John esperándole en la sala de estar, pero para fortuna de Sherlock, el traje de payaso ya no estaba siendo usado por John. Por el momento no quería saber a dónde es que el traje había ido a parar, y tampoco le importaba mucho. Tuvieron una tranquila charla/discusión/sesión de gritos, conformada casi en su totalidad por miles de: _¡No soy un jodido psicópata, Sherlock, así que no me apuntes con tu maldito arco!_ Para fortuna de Sherlock, las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, o lo que se resumiría en: _No puedo respirar, John, quítate de encima._ Se discutió el asunto del traje y la casi ridícula fobia de Sherlock por los payasos, pero John no se desharía del traje, porque no había sido un regalo de la tienda de disfraces.   

A fin de cuentas, esa tarde, fue necesario que John se pusiera el traje lentamente frente a Sherlock para que éste, por lo menos en su presencia, no echase a correr nuevamente y recordase que era John quien probablemente le estaría siguiendo durante toda la fiesta. Una vez que habían llegado a la fiesta en casa de Mummy, John se percató del mal conjunto de disfraces que habían escogido, pues sin duda, un pirata y un payaso no eran una pareja muy a la par, pero ya no había nada que hacer; al menos el esqueleto (Greg) estaba _demasiado ocupado_ con la versión masculina de Mary Poppins como para molestarles por lo bizarro que era verles besarse en la parte trasera de la casa; acción que terminó con un Sherlock que lucía en su rostro, maquillaje que no era de él, al igual que en su cuello y cierta parte de su ropa y anatomía que sin duda no sería tema de conversación frente a Mummy. Al final, Sherlock descubrió que no todos los payasos pueden llegar a ser psicópatas o raritos, y que uno, sólo uno, se sentía estupendamente cómodo sirviendo de su almohada después de un maravilloso orgasmo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Asesino serial estadounidense que violó y mató a 33 hombres jóvenes entre 1972 y 1978*  
> Bueh... no tengo nada más que decir sobre esto.  
> Espero que tengan muy buen día n.n  
> Bye bye ~


End file.
